Cyrstal Springs A Sims 2 Story
by Silverness
Summary: In the neighborhood of Crystal Springs, it is peaceful, but find out what happens to the neighbors once they move into the neighborhood. Will there lives change for good? or will there lives perish into flames?
1. The Ark Family A New Family Arrives

**Cyrstal Springs**

**The Ark Family-The Move**

In the new neighborhood of Crystal Springs, a new family has moved here. Their family name is the Ark Family. As they get off the taxi a red-headed teenage girl jumps out of the car with 2 suitcases in her hand. Behind her is a taller red-headed girl who carries 2 other suitcases. As they look at their new house it seems peaceful, for now. "Mom, look at our new house, isn't it awesome"? said Ana Ark who was exicted about the move. Ana Ark is the teenage daughter of her mother, Jennifer Ark. "Yes Ana is looks perfect to live in, I just hope we engourage some neighbors to try out this lifestyle", said Jennifer Ark. As Ana rushed to the door she looked at the empty space. "Are we going to buy some appliances"? she asked. Jennifer nodded as she grabbed her cell phone. Ana asked, "What are you doing mom"? Jennifer said,"Calling for a taxi so we can go to the furniture store". Ana then got hypered up and got ready to go. As the Taxi arrived, Jennifer and Ana Ark went inside it and then they were off to the Furniture store.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ark Family-Furniture Store**

As the Ark Family came to Crystal Springs, they stopped by at the Furniture store to buy some appliances for their new home. "Well Ana, here we are", said Jennifer grabbing her purse. Ana got out of the taxi with her mother saying, "Mom, can you give me Simeoleons so i can buy my furniture"? Jennifer smiled as she grabbed 5000 Simeoleons out of her purse. "Wow mom, thats a lot of money", said Ana shockling. Jennifer said, "I got 12370 left so its the least i can do to make you happy". Ana got so exicted she rushed into the store so she can buy what she wanted. As Jennifer walked into the store she asked the store manager were the Kitchen and Appliances stuff was. "It's down on the right, you can't miss it", he said. Jennifer thanked the manager and walked to the right and saw a sign that said, "**Kitchen and Appliances**" As Jennifer walked into the hallway she picked out a gray-blueish refrigerator that costed 300 Simeoleons. Next she bought at least 4 to 5 counters that costed 1000 all together and then bought a microwave, oven and coffee maker that was 800 simeoleons. As she walked out the door she saw Ana with a lot of things. She saw a bed for 300, a video game system for 500, a clock for 30, and also bought the shower and toliet for 1300. "Hey thanks Ana for buying that, you can keep the money you have left", said Jennifer happily. Ana said, "thanks" and went to the cash register to buy the stuff. All Jennifer needed was a TV, Radio, a Clock, a bed and trash can. She then went into the **Electronics** side of the store and found what she was looking for. "Ah, what a nice Clock and radio", she said taking them both. As she started to look for a TV she saw one that she liked for the kitchen. "I wonder if Ana would like this"? she asked to herself. As she thought and thought she grabbed it and put it into the shopping cart. Then she need 2 more things a bed which she soon found one later that was the exact same price as Ana's and then she found the trash can hidden behind the garden stuff. As Jennifer walked to the register, there layed Ana waiting for her. "Why didn't you hurry up, I was waiting for 30 minutes"! Ana yelled angriely. Jennifer said, "For a TV, Radio, Clock and a bed, ophhs and a trash can". Ana said, "Oh, ok". As she gave the money to the cashier which it was 7000 she had a little left so she can buy food. "let me cal.......", Jennifer said before she heard someone say, "Selling a car for 950 Simeoleons". Jennifer ran to the car salesman and gave him 950 Simeoleons. "Thanks Madam, here are the keys to this car". Jennifer then signaled Ana to bring the stuff so they can load the car. As they loaded the car they set off back to their home on Miral Ave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ark Family-Miral Ave., the Home of the Ark's**

As they bought a driveway as well, they then started to place the appliances where they were going to be. Ana put her stuff in the back of the house so she can sleep quietly. Jennifer put the Kitchen Appliances on the right side of the house where that will be the Kitchen and they put the plumbing nearby. Then she put her stuff right near the Kitchen stuff. Finally she put the dresser in the back of the house with Ana's Room as well. 8:30 pm, it was night time and the Ark's were eating dinner and after that they would go to bed wait for the next day. "Hey mom, I like the tables you bought", said Ana eating her Mac and Cheese. Jennifer said with her mouthfull, "Yes Ana it's quite nice, so what do you think about the house"? Ana replied,"It's awesome"! Jennifer then grabbed her plate and put it into the sink that Ana bought. "Well then Ana it's about time we got to bed". Ana then got up from her chair and put on her PJ's and climbed into bed. "Hey Mom, good night", said Ana falling asleep. "Good Night, Ana", said Jennifer finishing cleaning the dishes and also climbed into bed. *I hope it will be good as tommorrow*, said Jennifer in her thoughts. Then as she thought of that in her mind, she fell asleep.

**Well this is the first Chapter of the Cyrstal Springs Neighborhood Story. Now that the Ark's have settled into their new little home, hope for new neighbors. Will it happen? We will find out tommorrow when they wake up :) lol**


	2. The Ark Family The first day of work

**Crystal Springs **

**The Ark Family-Life in Crystal Springs**

In Miral Ave., on 18 house lived a family. The Ark Family. The Ark's moved here from a far away neighborhood so they can create a new life for themselves. Today is monday morning which is a school day and right now, Ana Ark is eating breakfast on the table while her mother, Jennifer gets ready for her first day at work. "Hey mom, is it 7:00 already", asked Ana. Jennifer looked at the clock saying, "2 more minutes till 7:00". Ana then got up from her seat and grabbed her backpack and waitied outside for the bus to pick her up. As Ana prepared the day, she heard her mother get ready inside the house. As she waitied she thought in her mind, "_Is this going to be a great school to go to"?, "Am I going to make any friends"? _While thinking, Jennifer was in the house putting on regular clothes for her work at the gas station she was going to be working at. As she looked into the mirror she said, "I hope I make a great expression for the boss". As the clock rang, Jennifer went to see what time it was. It was exactly 7:00am and she heard the bus coming to their house. As Ana saw the bus coming towards their house she grabbed her backpack and waitied quietly as the bus stopped. The door opened and the bus driver said, "Good morning". Ana greeted her with a "Good morning" also and took a seat next to 1 girl who was looking outside the window. As Ana left on the bus, Jennifer saw her carpool arrive. She walked out the door and locked it, and then opened the door to the car. A man with brown hair said, "Good morning Jennifer Ark, how was your move"? Jennifer replied, "It was fine, but I just hope we convince some families to come to this neighborhood. As the man agreed he said his name was Albert Phillips, a carpooler, which is someone who drives to the employee's house and picks them up. Jennifer said, "Hi" to him and thought, "_I wish there would be a neighbor next door_ and with that the car drove away. Meanwhile, in another neighborhood, a family was packing up for the trip to Crystal Srpings.

**Ana Ark-School**

As the bus stopped at James Middle school, Ana got down with the other teenagers who were also coming to this school. The girl who was next to her in the bus asked what her name was. Ana said, "My name is Ana Ark, and i just moved here from another neighborhood". The girl said it was a nice named and said her name was Amy Jones, who was a teenager who delivered papers. Ana contiuned to talk with her during their free time. When they recieved the papers to their clasaes, Ana had 3 classes, which were Math, Philoshphy and Biology. When Ana listened in her classes she worked hard during the first day and made 2 other friends. When it was lunchtime, she sat with them and started chatting about stuff. The food they were eating was turkey with mash potatoes. While lunchtime was fun it was time for the last period, Biology. As Ana walked in with Amy, the teacher said her name was Mrs. Lily Arville. When she asked everyone to grab a book and read sections 1-2, Ana got bored and decided to talk with Amy. As they talked, they didn't realize on friday was the test for Biology and they had to study hard. When the bell rang they put the books away and the girls walked on the bus. While Amy was talkiing to another friend, Ana saw a moving truck pull up to their empty lot next door. Ana thought if that was a new family, but she will find out later on when she arrives at home.

**Jennifer Ark-Work**

The car stopped by the gas station and Jennifer walked out the cardoor with Albert and walked into the store to get ready for a day's work. The boss was busy at the furniture store so the assistant manager was in charge. As Albert was the cashier, Jennifer got the worst job any gas employee could have. Filling up the cars with gas. As she worked for a whole 3 hour straight, she was able to have a lunch break. She grabbed a taco, soda and some chips and payed for them with the Simeoleons she still had. As she contiuned working, the boss arrived finally, but it was closing time so Jennifer decided to walk home. Albert said, "Good Bye Jennifer, see you tommorrow". Jennifer waved back to Albert climbing into his car. As Jennifer saw her house, she saw two things. One was the bus dropping off Ana and someone else. The other was a moving truck with a truck filled with 2 people. Jennifer then said, "It's some new neighbors"!!!!!!!

**Adams Family-Moving into Crystal Springs**

As two people walked out the black truck, one of them saw the house blueprint that the builders were building. "Hey mom, look at the bus, it's dropping off two kids, can i meet them"? asked the teenager probably at the age of 14. The mother said, "Ok Kristal, just come back after 9:00". The teenager named Kristal said, "Ok". Then while she walked away she thought, "Aw, it's some new rivals, mhahahahah". (Note: Kristal Adams has a good and bad side so when it says, thought it's her bad side) As kristal left, the mother, Kelly Adams sat down on a chair and waitied for a long time for the builders to finish. While waiting it was 8:30 and Kristal came back home happily skipping on the sidewalk. Kelly knew that this was a great move, but Kristal was skipping happily because of something she did.........

**As a new family moved into Crystal Springs, Ana made a new friend and Jennifer has a great work or you so call it gas station filler. Still can the new family work it out in this new neighborhood, find out in chapter 3!!!!!**


	3. Ark & Adams Family Trouble & New Arrival

**Crystal Springs**

**The Adams Family- Kristal Adams**

In a small neighborhood called Crystal Springs, it soon grew to two families as a new family came. They were called the Adams Family. Kelly Adams, the mother is adult of the family and Kristal Adams is the daughter. As their house was still under construction they were just sitting outside on the sidewalk waiting for the house to be finished, but when Kristal went to meet Ana Ark, Kristal beated her up. "So Kristal, how was it meeting that girl with the red hair", asked her mother. Kristal replied, "Good, I think we might be great friends". Her mother said, "Good, go run along and do stuff I'll be here ok". Kristal left saying nothing to her mother. "Why does my mother do this to me?", "All she does is when i meet someone new she asks if it was alright, but this time it wasn't alright", she said. As she walked past the furniture store and then passed by the school, she saw the red-haired girl again with a friend. _"Hmm.... maybe i should fight her right now or argue with her in front of her friend", she thought. _As they walked past by Kristal said, "Hey Ana, over here"! Ana and her friend turned around. "Hey Kristal don't beat me up but, I want you to meet Amy Jones", Ana said showing Amy to Kristal. "Hi Kristal", said Amy. Kristal didn't say anything, but made a fist and hit Ana. Ana fell down while Amy looked. "What was that for Kristal"? said Amy backing away and grabbing Ana's hand. Kristal then said, "I hate having friends because all they do is hurt me and beat me up so now i changed my ways and know I beat up other people so good-bye". Kristal ran all the way back to her house. Ana got back up saying, "Who does she think she is"? Amy anwsered, "I think she is hurt inside of her". As both Sims stood they looking at each other they wondered why Kristal was so mean.

**The Ark Family- Springs Market**

As both Jennifer and Ana Ark got into their car and heading down the street to the opening day for the new store called Springs Market, they were excited because they would be able to buy new items, stuff and other items that were needed. "Alright Ana, take 3000 Simeoleons and go buy some more things for your room and hurry back", said her mother. Ana ran shouting, "Thanks Mom"! As Jennifer walked through the store buying lots of items with her newly earned cash that she got for the day and said, "Hm..... almost done, just need toliet paper and 2 more towels for the bathroom". As Jennifer walked into the "**Bathroom Area"** she saw 2 purplish towels that she liked and bought them. As she contiuned to the toliet paper area she picked out 1 bag of 5x paper towels. "Ok, everything is checked on the list so i better bring them back to the cash register. As she reached the cash register she saw Ana with another girl arguing and yelling. Jennifer then yelled," Ana what is going on!?" Ana and the girl looked Jennifer and Ana said, "Uh..... hi mom, I thought you were still shopping for items". Jennifer replied,"I was, but finished and was heading towards the cash register till I saw you girls fighting so whats wrong"? Ana looked at her Mom and thought, _She is going to kill me if I tell her, but I have no choice so i better get this over with. _"Well this is Kristal Adams, she lives on Travis Lane and when we met she just hitted me for no reason so that why we were fighting". Jennifer then said felling embarassed, "It's ok Ana, I know that a new family arrived and I'm glad that we were able to help out by bringing them here". Kristal replied to that question saying, "Oh, so your the Ark Family that was able to make us move here into a good new life, I have to thank you and Ana, I'm sorry for hitting you, but you never said you were an Ark". Ana looked at Kristal like she was stupid. "Of course I did, maybe you didn't hear, but no matter lets just hurry up and go home". Jennifer moved into the line saying, "Good job Ana, I'm glad you got along, but you forgot one thing". Ana turned around as she was about to walk out the door with Kristal. "What Mom"? Her mom said, "The shopping". Ana then stopped in her tracks and ran back into the line to help her Mom with the supplies, food and other items they will need.

**The Sullivan Family- Moving**

In a trailer heading towards Crystal Springs, a family is inside a car following the trailer talking about what will happen there. "I hope I get to meet new friends", said the brown-haired teenage girl who looked in her like 13 years old. The small boy who was at age 6 said, "Hey Mom, there it is, Crystal Springs!" The mother who was driving the car said, "Yes Ray, I know that so is everyone ready"? Ray and the girl said, "Yes!" "Ok then, Ray and Veronica, as soon as we reach the house help me put the furniture around the place". Ray and Veronica said, "Ok, but we want our allowance once we get there". The mother said, "Ok kids, lets just follow this truck". As they contiune let me introduce to you them. The mother is Fern Sullivan, a caring mother and mom to 2 kids. Veronica Sullivan, the 13 year old teenage girl who wants a good, better life. Finally, Ray Sullivan, who is the 6 year old boy who loves to play and likes to have fun, but rarely does his homework. Ok... back to the story. As the trailer parked a 17. Miral Street, the Sullivans got out of the car and started to unload their stuff. Meanwhile the Arks and Kristal Adams were coming home from the market and saw them. "Hey, its a new family!", said Kristal who was the first to notice. Ana and Jennifer Ark saw it and parked the car. "Ok, lets go introduce ourselves", said Jennifer. Kristal and Ana said, "Ok". As they got off the car, Veronica was putting down a sofa and saw them come. "Hi there, and who are you"? Ana, Kristal and Jennifer said, "I'm Ana Ark, and this is my mother Jennifer Ark and my friend Kristal Adams, we live here and decided to introduce ourselves". Veronica said, "Thats nice, but can you come later were quite busy". Kristal then thought about what she said, _What?! Seems like I'm going to have to go Dark Side now, but I can't because I need to go check if the house is done, oh well, maybe tommorrow. _Ana touched Kristal by the back, "Kristal are you ok"? Kristal soon anwsered saying, "Yes, but I need to get home and check if my house is done, see yeah". Ana, Veronica and Jennifer waved at Kristal as she left. "Well Ana, seems as we need to leave too, see yeah". As the Ark's climbed into the car and left, Fern said, "Who was that?" Veronica replied, "just some neighbors". Fern then said, "Well come help me then if your just looking at the neighbors". Veronica rolled her eyes and picked up the sofa again and started to put it into the house.

**Well, this is an update. I'm updating 4 stories in June so these are the following I'll will update: Pokemon: Linvia Adventures, Life and Tales of a Warrior, Star wars: The Clone Wars and Star Wars: Jedi Rebellion**

**also these are some I might not update: Republic Commando I, well that has been covered so lets get down to what will happen next? Now that a new family has arrived again in Crystal Springs and the fight bewteen Ana and Kristal has been dealt with, what will happen next? Well keep waiting for the next chapter someday in June.**


	4. Sullivan Family The Saddened Day

**Crystal Springs: A Sims 2 Story**

**Epsiode 4: The Saddend Days**

**Sullivan Family- The last day....**

In a small house on Miral Street lived a family. A normal peaceful family. They are called the Sullivans and moved here to Crystal Springs to get away from the Urban Life they had at a nearby city. In the house the family finally finished packing and started doing like any other family would do. Clean Laundry, go to work or school, eat, etc., but still many things may happen to this new family as they try to adjust to the new change and this event will be one that they will never forget. As Fern Sullivan was in the Kitchen making some lunch for Veronica and Ray as they were about to be dropped off, she was thinking about what their day might have been. _"Hmm.... I hope they had a good time and made some friends, but wait till they see what I made them", she thought. _While thinking in her mind, Veronica and Ray opened the door and left their backpacks on the ground and sat down on the newly polished chairs. "Hey Mom, what's for lunch"? said Veronica in a tired tone. Fern said, "Veronica, if you keep saying that I might not feed you". Ray groaned. "Veronica, just wait, I'm starving", said Ray who groaned again. Veronica got a little angry, but decided if she got angry and yelled at Ray there won't be any food on the table. "Ok Ray, I will be quiet". As Fern grabbed a bowl for each of them and put the food in the bowls she said, "Here is your Mac and Cheese". Veronica smiled saying, "Alright! It's Mom's homemade Mac and Cheese"! Ray cheered as he recieved the bowl and started gulping it all down. Fern sat down with them saying, "Well, do you like the school and neighborhood"? Veronica said with her mouthful, "Ya... M...m it's grea.....!" Ray then said, "Yup, but I got a D- today...." Veronica and Fern opened their mouths. Ray got a D-! "Ray, how come you got a D-"? said Fern standing up. Veronica was in the background just getting out of her chair tip-toeing back to her room. Fern ignored her and said, "Well Ray"? Ray anwsered, "Because it was new to me and it was so hard"! Fern just got a little mad, but of course didn't want any trouble and said, "Ok, just go to your room a.....DING DONG"! The doorbell rang. "Hey Veronica, can you get that"? said Fern letting out a little of the anger. While that was happening, Veronica opened the door and out there was a women in a suit saying, "May I come in"? Veronica said, "Ok..." Veronica let the women in and Fern and Ray turned around to see her. "Oh, Hello there and you will be"? said Fern asking the women nicely. The women then pulled out a badge that said, "Adoption Center" saying, "I have to take your child away". Fern gasped at what she said and Veronica realized it as well. The women then grabbed Ray and lead him out the door, but Veronica knew she had to act. "Let go of my brother creep"! she yelled pulling on Ray's arm. The women then fought back and won. Veronica fell to the floor crying to Ray, "Don't forget us"! Ray cried as well," Good-Bye Veronica....." The women put Ray in the back of the van and left. Fern grabbed Veronica and picked her up. "I can't believe he's gone", she said trying to get the tears out of her face. Fern said, "Yeah, and this is our 5th day here". As the Sullivan Family look on the Van, Ana Ark and Amy Jones were walking by when this happened.

**Ana Ark and Amy Jones- Watching the Sullivan Family**

As Ana Ark looked at the lady carry Ray into the Van and leave made her cry at bit. "Why did that lady do that to poor Ray, WHY"!? yelled Ana. Amy then said, "Well, it matters on the grades you get for example, if you get lower than a D- then you get taken away from your family, see what I mean"? Ana then said, " Yes I do see what you mean, but look at Veronica and her mother, heartbroken by what just happened". Amy then noticed something else. "Hey, look who is coming, it's Kristal"! Kristal Adams was a nextdoor neighbor who was a little mean, but inside of her was goodness. Ana approached her saying, "Did you see what happened, Ray got taken away by some lady"! Kristal said, "Which lady"? Amy replied, "A lady in a black suit carrying a badge". Kristal then smirked saying, "You dumbheads, that the Social Worker, they take children away from their families if they get low grades or being mistreated". Ana and Amy both said, "Oh"! Kristal then looked at the two Sullivans hugging each other crying. "Well, I gotta go, I just met some guy named Ricky Cormier". Amy looked at Kristal saying, "You mean that hot hunk"? Ana just then said, "Oooo..... Ricky....just saying that makes me feel in love". Kristal ignored her and left saying a bunch of things, but they couldn't hear her. Amy then said, "Lets go to your house Ana, and hang out". Ana nodded and they walked down to the Ark house, but Ana was still thinking about what just happened. _"I hope Veronica gets better and comes hanging around with us"._

**Veronica Sullivan- Depression **

As a year past and the room was used as the living room now, still in that room Veronica still sees Ray playing around. During that year, Fern met some man named Abhijeet and they soon got engaged. Veronica was now 14 years old and felt like she should stop feeling about herself and think about her future. Veronica wanted to be a model and be beautiful, but she never felt like watching Madame Trista's model advice anymore. Still feeling depressed on her bed, Fern came in saying that her food was still on the table and was waiting for her, but she said she wasn't hungry. A few minutes later, Abhijeet came in sitting down on Veronica's bed saying, "I know you're sad about Ray, but look on the bright side, if you starting thinking about your future you might meet Ray later on in life". Veronica then stood up in her PJ's thinking about it and then said, "Yeah Dad, I can do that". Veronica got up and went into her dresser and put on her usual clothes and went to the kitchen, but somewhere in the Sim World, there was somebody thinking about her and that person would be Ray, her brother.

**I know it is a sad Chapter and also I got a little mad when they took Ray away from the family, but also sad that Veronica would be only. Also I was on vacation so here it is, this is the 4th Chapter. The 5th one will be in mid-July.**


	5. Ana and Veronica College Life

**Crystal Springs: A Sims 2 Story**

**Epsiode 5: Time for College Life**

**Ark Family- A special Event**

It was a quiet peaceful day in Crystal Springs on Miral Street. As all the families were at the Ark House to celebrate some important event. "Here you go Ana, one cake that says "**GOOD LUCK in COLLEGE**", said Jennifer Ark putting the cake on the table. Ana Ark sat down saying, "Thanks Mom"! Ana Ark's birthday had arrived and she was now 17 Years-old ready for College Life. Beside her was her faithful friends, Kristal Adams, Amy Jones and Veronica Sullivan who were cheering for her. "Congratulations on getting that college degree Ana", said Amy hugging her. Ana let go and said, "Thanks Amy". Veronica then came up to her and said, "Well Ana, seems as were going to college together because I just turned 17 a few weeks ago". Ana smiled saying, "Alright, were both going"! Kristal Adams, who was right behind them said, " Well I can't go to college till I'm 19 so I'll be seeing you losers later". Fern Sullivan then came into the living room and said, "Veronica, your stuff is packed up and I'm also glad to pronounce that I just had a baby boy. Just then everyone cheered for Fern as Abihijeet came in with the baby boy. Kelly Adams, Kristal's Mom said, "What's his name"? Fern said, "Alex, Alex Sullivan". Jennifer said, "Good name". Fern nodded and grabbed a bottle from her purse and put it in the baby's mouth. Just as they finished celebrating, a car horn came from outside. Jennifer looked outside and said, "Veronica and Ana, your Taxi is here to take you to the new College". Veronica then grabbed her backpack filled with her stuff and opened the door saying, "Ana, what are you waiting for, lets go"! Ana followed Veronica close behind carrying a suitcase filled with her stuff. All of the people from the Ark House came to say good-bye to them. "Good-bye Ana, see you when your grown up"! said her mother. Amy then said, "Bye!, I'll miss you, but remeber I'm 16, and I'll be in college before you know it"! Kristal then said something nice to Ana, "Good-bye Ana, I'll miss you"! Then she said under her breath,"NOT"! As the Taxi started, Ana and Veronica waved back as they looked one more time at their friends and family. Veronica moved the chair back and relaxed. "Well Ana, I hope you packed a swimsuit", said Veronica. Ana asked,"Why?" Veronica then said, "Because were going to go to the pool soon".

**Ana Ark and Veronica Sullivan- The road to the College**

As Taxi passed by some cities on the way, Veronica was busy thinking about what swinsuit she should wear. Meanwhile, Ana was keeping a eye out for the college. "Hm... what's better, the purple swimsuit or red one"? said Veronica looking at them. Ana said, "Try the one you like when we get over there". Veronica sighed and put the swinsuits back in her backpack. Then Ana saw a sign that said, "**Welcome to Crystal Springs College Center**". "Were here!", said Ana as the Taxi stopped at a dorm. Veronica stepped out first and saw the magnificant dorm. Ana then stepped out and read the sign nearby. " WELCOME TO THE GREEN CROWS TEAM"! Veronica walked up the steps and opened the door, Ana then followed right behind. As they went in, they saw 2 dorm rooms on the floor and the kitchen. Ana ran to one of the room and put a sticker on it to say that this is her room. Ana opened the door and closed it behind her. Veronica looked at the stairs and climbed them up to see the living room, the bathrooms and 4 more dorms. Veronica walked up to one room and put a sticker on it to tell everyone that this is her room. She then opened it and saw that it had a bed, desk, TV and a drawer. Veronica put her clothes in her Drawer and took out a Purple Bikini. She took off her clothes and strapped on the swim clothes. She then grabbed a robe and walked out the door and locked it. She walked down the stairs to meet Ana who was also in a robe. "Lets go to the pool outback". Veronica followed Ana to the pool and took off their robes and jumped in. The water was warm and fresh. "Ah... nothing like a refreshing pool of water after a long trip", said Veronica. Ana nodded, "You said it". As they refreshed off, 3 people were watching them from the porch. "Um... Hello there"?, said one of them. Veronica and Ana turned around to see 2 boys and a girl. "Um... Hi, name's Ravi Goldman, and this is my brother Paul Goldman". Veronica looked at Ravi's brother and said, "Hi there, name's Veronica Sullivan and this is my friend Ana Ark". Ravi then said, "Nice to meet you two". The girl, who was wearing lipstick said," Can we come in"? Ana then said,"Sure"! Just then, Amber, Ravi and Paul took off their clothes and put on their bathing suits and jumped into the water. As they talked and talked the sun started to go down and then they got out of pool saying, "Well, it was nice meeting you guys, see you tommorrow"! Veronica walked up the steps and opened the door to her dorm and as she took off her swinsuit, Paul came in saying, "Hey Ve....Uh... I disturbed you at a wrong time right"? Veronica then said,"No, come in". Paul sat down on the bed saying,"I was wondering if you had and deodorant"? Veronica grabbed her deodorant and passed it to Paul. "Thanks", said Paul putting it on. As Paul gave it back to her, he left, but put a note on her desk. As Veronica put on some PJ's, she saw the note and picked it up. _Dear Veronica, I know you don't know me well and I wanted to ask you to meet me at the lounge at 3:00am tommorrow so we can talk about each other. Also, bring your swimsuit and robe, ok. Paul. _Veronica then said,"Hm... wants to know about me, well I guess that can be arranged". As she thought about it she then fell dreamly asleep on her bed not knowing, but meanwhile, Ana was busy doing some work from School. "Come on, I got just 2 more minutes till I can fall asleep"! As she began writing faster and faster she closed her notebook and jumped in bed and fell asleep.

**Hello everyone! Sorry its been a long time since I written, but here you are. The 5th installment of Crystal Springs! I hope you like it, and review it please! and also subscribe if you want more updates on Crystal Springs and other stories I have written, but I got good news! I might write about another Story of Sims 2, so keep your heads up. 6th installment will be written in later september or October.**


End file.
